


Colbalt Plumage

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: Plumage [1]
Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Alpha Owen Grady, Alternative Perspective, Gen, Movie Spoilers, Raptor Puppy Piles, Raptor Squad, Raptors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4560594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jurassic World from a different perspective. Inspired by the Pushing Boundaries series~</p><p>Contains Spoilers!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colbalt Plumage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Macx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macx/gifts), [paox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paox/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Threshold Shift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242024) by [Macx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macx/pseuds/Macx). 
  * Inspired by [Tainted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381008) by [Macx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macx/pseuds/Macx). 



> Hello~ If you haven't read Tainted or Threshold Shift, this won't make a lick o' sense. Please read those before this. 
> 
> Okay, never thought I'd do this but here we are. Something from Blue's perspective in the Pushing Boundaries verse. 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

_Alpha._

It is the first human thing she learns. Alpha, Beta and Owen. 

She is Blue. Her sisters perish quickly and with ease. Blue curls into Owen-Alpha pleased to be warm and content. She wuffles softly at Owen-Alpha, questioning. 

She learns that not all humans are like Owen-Alpha. Some reek of _prey-fear-terror_ , others like Owen-Alpha but not strong. She feels the large older one _blood-pleasure-wisdom_ through Owen-Alpha but does not see her. 

"Blue, no." She has been snuffling at the eggs that smell like—"Blue, I said no." She snorts but pulls away from the offspring that smell of weakness. They will not hatch, though how she knows this above even Owen-Alpha is troubling. "Weak? How?" 

She presses the scent of death, of dying in the eggs. Weak, not strong enough to survive outside, too weak to crack even the shell. 

That night she eats well and does not smell the eggs again.

* * *

She grows, slowly at first but then more as what Owen-Alpha calls time passes. Blue is smaller than Owen-Alpha but he tells her she will be much bigger soon. 

"Hey Blue." She shoves her nose against his palm, trilling excitedly. "Ready for Dr. Marcus?" 

She hides against his belly, rumbling softly against the heat Owen-Alpha gives off. Blue dislikes the vet with his scent of _sick-injured-chemicals_ but she will do as Owen-Alpha says. 

"She looks alright. Can you get her to open her jaws?" Owen-Alpha clicks and she opens her jaws with a hiss. 

"Blue." She huffs out a breath but allows the hand to poke and prod. Blue snarls when the vet jabs her flank with something sharp. "Blue, steady." 

**_Hurts._**

Owen-Alpha stills like a predator and turns to the vet, "Dr. Marcus, was that meant to hurt?" 

"No. The vaccine itself will cause soreness but the needle shouldn't be felt. Why?" 

"... It's nothing."

* * *

Blue clicks and purrs when Owen-Alpha takes her to more eggs, though these are strong and smell... like her. She nuzzles them with a curious wuffle but waits for Owen-Alpha's reaction. 

"They'll hatch, right?" 

**_Strong._** She insists. **_Pack?_**

"Maybe." The non-committal answer made her curious. "More than likely, girl. They're up to something." 

Blue presses a wordless question down the pack bond. 

"Whatever it is... I don't like it." 

**_Pack protect Alpha. Protect you._ **

"Yeah." He ran his fingers along her crest, a flicker of what felt strange to her. (Blue understands later that it's a mix of fear and joy for her and the new raptors.)

* * *

The first time the pack encounters Vic Hoskins, Blue scents fear, the ugly waft of it trailing the man whenever he gets close to them. He is a threat to Owen-Alpha and if he thinks that he's in charge of her and her sisters... He has another thing coming.

She looks him over for weaknesses. The smell of him is distinct, sharp and unpleasant to raptor senses. Blue counts three separate ways to take him down when she's barely half his size. Delta chitters in agreement and Charlie barks to tell Echo. Owen-Alpha tells them to back down, to calm. She lifts her lips just enough to bare her teeth at the stinking mess of a man before following Owen-Alpha back to the enclosure. 

"Blue, don't antagonize him or InGen security." Owen-Alpha sighs as he settles into the center of a raptor pile. 

**_Weak. Reeks of fear. Wouldn't eat. Just... disable and chew on._** she prompts with a wash of mischief. 

Owen-Alpha laughs for a moment, amusement clear in the pack bond. 

**Foot would make a nice toy.** Delta offers and Blue nipped at her sister's flank. 

**_No. Not prey; enemy. Would taste like **dirt-decay-rot** anyway._** she replies while exposing her chin to Owen-Alpha for him to scratch. **_Alpha wouldn't like it either._**

 **Mice better tasting.** Echo input with a yawn. 

_Easier to swallow._ Charlie shuffles under Echo and touches her nose to Owen-Alpha's ribs. _Plus not stupid: just dead._

"You're thinking about snacks and disabling Hoskins all at once. What am I going to do with you, hmm?" Owen-Alpha's mood lightens as he pulls out strips of dried meat for them. "I don't have mice on me but I do have this."

* * *

When Owen took them into the tall grass, Blue smelled the former pack. She sniffs out bleached bone kills made years before her and pulls out a rib for Echo and a thigh bone for Delta. Charlie was busy chasing song birds in the thick growth. 

Owen whistles and Blue returns it, smug and pleased that she could do what the Alpha did. 

**_Easy._** she huffed out after breaking away another rib to chew on. **_Learning, like—_** Here she nudged an image of Dot and the old pack towards him. 

Blue trails back to Owen with the enormous rib between her teeth. She trills to direct Echo and Delta to the old kill. Charlie's caught her bird with the bright feathers sticking out from between her razor-sharp fangs. Owen shakes his head and plucks the feathers, leaving the meat for her sister. 

He spins the feathers with a pressure of deeper, more human thoughts behind it. 

She settles down next to him, rumbling and occasionally shoving at his leg with her nose to pull him out of whatever thought was heaviest. Sometimes she caught flickers of the other one before them, Sparks. She'd been brightly feathered and easily trained but still a raptor. 

"I know. You're not like her." 

**_Like us._** Blue insists quietly with a particularly harsh bite to the bone in front of her. **_But... different._**

"She died." 

**_Not weak. Sick. Like others?_ **

"Yeah. It's why you girls get shots. To make sure you stay healthy." Owen-Alpha murmurs as he scratches along her curved neck. Blue purrs softly at the affection, which draws the others to Owen for more time and attention. He laughs when Charlie offers him a clean feather and opens her mouth with a chitter. "Like a toothpick, huh?"

* * *

Blue rumbles her displeasure at the figure in white. She's immaculate, too poised to be any fun teasing; she knows Owen harbors a slight dislike of the woman. 

"We'll be at the other end of the park today, Ms. Dearing." came the reply to the woman's impatient tapping of her foot. 

"Muzzles." Blue hisses at her for that, not liking the cage that left her without one defense. The others express thier displeasure as well but quieted when Owen raised a hand. The human was lucky she was on the other side of the enclosure. 

They hunt with a steady plan of attack and are well-sated by the time they finish. Owen scratches under her chin and she rumbles in pleasure. 

"Fuck, that's so unnatural." Blue snorts out a breath, ruffling Owen's hair. 

**_Perfectly natural. Stupid human._ **

"Yeah. But you knew that a while ago." Owen chuckles as he turns to pet Charlie, Delta and Echo. 

**_Smart Alpha._ **

* * *

It starts out simple. A pressure, unlike the T-Rex and not prey, swept the breadth of the bond. It made Owen smell of pain more than once. She snaps at her sisters, her pack to keep them in line but it is beginning to lace the pack bond with residual fear. Blue doesn't like it, whatever this obvious presence is. 

Owen comes into the enclosure one day with eight words, "Indominus Rex. She's the one I've been feeling." 

The pack pauses, heavy with curiosity before Owen projects _fear-pain- **power**_ and the three lower-ranking raptors go for thier Alpha. She will not have it. 

Blue bellows and stands over him with her teeth bared. She shoves against the pressure in Owen's mind, slamming a door over the place where it tried to hurt Owen. 

**_MINE. OURS._** she snarls at the unseen danger. **_Not YOURS._**

She nuzzles her Alpha, wrapped around him like a mental and physical barrier against the other presence. Her sisters back away with apologetic behavior but Blue will be watching them closely. Owen sucks in a deep breath, his end of the pack bond stable and calm once more. 

Blue makes sure he is unhurt before settling next to him with a reassuring purr. 

This danger is not good, not _right_ and she will defend her Alpha, her Owen, to the death if necessary.

* * *

Indominus Rex. Two human words cannot sum up what that creation is to Blue. Indominus is... **_MALICE_**. There is no other human word to describe her, not that Blue cares after they're done. Her presence is staggering, bullying and far too heavy for Owen to take on alone. When Dearing gets Rexy (brave, odd human) Blue knows that the odds have evened in this desperate hunt. 

Rexy, with nearly three decades behind her, is experienced and angry. Very, very angry; she is queen above all else here and she will not tolerate the invasion that is Indominus. 

They roar and posture, though Rexy's the first to charge at the glistening white beast. Blistering sparks fly as Rexy slams the Indominus into buildings and signs, pressing her advantage before Indominus strikes back with heavy claws and a longer reach. Blue snarls and launches herself up, biting the curved, muscular neck until it's slick with blood and she's thrown off to the ground. 

She barks and the rest of the pack fans out, taking chunks out of the Indominus but only making her angry. Rexy bellows in pain when the Indominus pins her down so Blue goes straight for the beady eyes. She slices directly into one but misses the other. Indominus screeches and roars her fury as they drive her back.

They take turns distracting her but it is the creature in the deep (the one Owen visits when he is not with them) that drags Indominus under the black waves. 

Blue and Rexy pant heavily, side-by-side as they watch Indominus struggle to reach land again. The deep one does not relent and slowly drowns the feeling of **_MALICE_** until it turns to fear and finally no scent nor presence at all. Blood boils to the top of the water, spraying them both in a fine mist of slick red. The thrum of sound that follows is practically a victory roar from the deep one. 

"M. Her name's M." Owen limps over to her and leans heavily on her. "She's a mosasaur." 

**_Good. She helped._** Blue presents tiredly, flexing her bloodied claws as Rexy growls at the bloody water before swinging her massive head towards Owen's humans. Blue barks and chitters, explaining that they're the pack's; hers and Owen's. 

Rexy rumbles in response, gliding into the forest with her tail disappearing into the undergrowth. 

It's the first and last time they'll probably see each other. Blue doesn't want to see Rexy again.

* * *

All of them hear Rexy's triumphant roar, hidden as they are in the forest. Many things have changed but Owen is still Alpha and they will follow him for years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


End file.
